Life And Times Of A Small Town Band Geek
by AnimeGirl2007
Summary: Breaking up is never easy. It's even harder when you have to see the other person on a regular basis. Now add in the fact that these two exs are in an elite marching band together, and read to find out what happens. Tala/Kai. Yaoi, bad language, and teenage antics.
1. Chapter 1: Ending or beginning?

Warning: I'm a huge perv, so naturally my work is going to reflect that. It is going to be filled with man-smut. This is your warning.

Disclaimer: As with the my last two beyblade stories, I do not own, so don't sue!

A/N: Yeah I know I should finish my other stories before I start a new one, but... Well I'm fickle, so here is a new story. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Ending or beginning?

It was the third day of school, and all the students were sitting quietly in their home room classes. Well, all the students except for a select, privileged, few who carried the tittle of section leader in the school band.

Brian, the trumpet section leader, was discussing the field show with Tala, the drumline section leader. "I just hope we figure it out by tonight."

The smaller red-head he was talking with nodded. "I know what you mean. But in my opinion it was bad planning on Mrs. T's part to have the flutes do a pin-wheel that close to the tubas. Damn, we all know how shitty they are at pin-wheels, but to have the tubas doing them simultaneously... Fuck that's just stupid."

"Hey Tal, check it out." The purple haired senior said. "Looks like Mr. high and mighty has something to say."

Turning around, the drummer watched as the drum major, Kai Hiwatari, stood at the front of the room, waiting for everyone to shut up.

"Okay everyone, that's enough. I have an important announcement." At this, Tala rolled his eyes. "Now we all know that in the opener we are having an issue with the one twenty-four count move. Now Mrs. Tate and I think we figured something out."

Tala listened silently as Kai explained how they were going to have an eight count compression so the flutes were two steps apart, before having a sixteen count turn. "I believe that should handle the spacing problem between the flutes and tubas."

"That's fine and all..." The young red-head said, twirling his pen. "But, our first performance is tonight. We need to practice this if we want this to work."

"Yes, that's right, Tala. That's why Mrs. Tate is having the office make an announcement to get all the band members out of fourth period. That's it, head back to home room, and I expect to see you all during fourth."

All the section leaders began to exit the band room, Tala and Brian talking as they went. "Tala can you stay behind right now? I need to talk to you."

Nervously, the redhead stayed behind, watching as his friend walked out the door. "What do you want Kai?" He watched as the bluenette leaned over the band directors desk and started writing on a yellow slip of paper.

"You have study hall first period right?" When the older boy saw the other nod, he continued. "Good. Meet me in the bathroom in the science wing." Kai handed the slip to the young red-head and turned to leave.

"Wait." Tala said. "You can't just pull me out of class whenever you want. You don't have that kind of authority."

"Actually," the blunette said with a smirk. "I do. As Drum Major, I have the right to pull any section leader out of class if something important happens. That way you can pass the information on to your section. Sorry kid."

And with that Kai turned around and left the room, leaving a seething red-head behind.

As the cafeteria filled up with kids ready for study hall, Tala was leaving. His teacher didn't have a problem with him being pulled from class, and signed his pass immediately.

Now the red-head was walking down the science hall, ready to face Kai. To say he had no idea what the bluenette wanted would have been a lie. In fact he was almost positive that he knew what the older boy wanted.

He entered the bathroom, and as soon as the door shut behind him, he heard the lock click. "So what do you want Hiwatari?" the young boy asked.

"So cold. Is that anyway to talk to the person who you gave your virginity to?" Tala was pretty sure he could hear the bluenette smirking. "Besides I'm sure you know what I want. And I'm just as sure that you want it too, or else you never would have come."

Turning to face the other, who was closer than the young red-head thought, he gave a grim smile. "You think to highly of yourself, Hiwatari." Taking a step forward, the red-head placed his hands on the older boys chest. Then with a smirk, he pushed the other away with all his might. "Besides, that's in the past."

"Maybe." the two-tone haired boy said, stumbling a step or two. "But I distinctly remember how you would moan and gasp every time I touched you. How I merely had to brush against you, and you would be mine."

As he was talking, he wrapped his arms around Tala's waist.

"Yeah, but you were the one who couldn't keep your hands off of me." The smaller boy let the older lean in to kiss him. Then at the last minute, he pulled away, causing Kai to pull him closer.

"Don't" he said with a stern voice, grasping the red-heads chin with his free hand. "You know I hate your games." and with that he pulled them closer, so their lips connected. The kiss was hot, and passionate, but brief, as Tala pulled away.

"Liar." he whispered in Kai's ear. He took several steps back, and dropped his shoulder bag, before giving Kai a look that said 'If-you-want-me-come-and-get-me.'

For every step forward that the older boy took, the red-head took one back. It wasn't long though, before he was pinned with his back against the sink. Kai used this to his advantage, and twisted his fingers through Tala's hair and used it as leverage to pull him in for another kiss. "You know one of these days, I'm going to stop chasing you."

"I highly doubt that." the red-head said, this time being the one to initiate a kiss. Though he was the one to initiate it, he didn't even once try to dominate it. He opened his mouth, and let Kai's tongue explore the warm cavern.

As Tala let the other explore his mouth, he decided to do some exploring himself. He untucked the others shirt slipped his hands under the fabric, letting his hands roam over the toned stomach.

Kai, however, didn't like that. Grabbing the red-head by the wrist, he slammed his hand on the sink. "I didn't say you could touch me."

Tala looked irritated, but as much as he hated to admit it, he really enjoyed when Kai got like this. Though, he really would prefer it if he could touch the other. Dropping to his knees, with his hands still rather uncomfortably placed on the sink, he nuzzled his face against the others thigh.

"Can I touch you here?" he asked, a sly smirk on his face. When he saw Kai looking down at him, he ran his tongue seductively over the crotch of the others pants. Hearing the other groan, he stood back up, making sure to slid his body along the others as he did so. "Aww. You're no fun."

Kai leaned forward to kiss him, but stopped when their lips were just a breath away from each other. "You talk to much." and with that, he sealed their lips in s passionate kiss. He smirked as he heard the red-head moan.

Tala pulled away, gasping for air, as the bluenette began grinding against him. "Oh god Kai."

"I know I'm good Tala, but you don't have to call me God." Kai said, smirking as he gave a particularly rough thrust.

"Conceded bastard." Tala groan out as the older boy started to nip down his neck. "You better not leave any marks. I had a shitty time explaining the last one to my mom."

"Can I put one where I know she'll never see?" The bluenette let a lecherous grin spread across his face as he saw the look of realization shine in the others eye.

"Just shut up and fuck me."

"Gladly." Pulling away, the bluenette unhooked his belt and started on his pants. "Drop your pants and turn around."

Doing as he was instructed, Tala felt his heart begin to speed up. As twisted as it sounded, he loved when Kai dominated him like this. The rougher, the better. That was his opinion, anyway.

Feeling the older boy slide up behind him, he placed his hands on the sink for support. He gasped, in a mixture of pleasure and pain, as Kai entered him, without ever preparing him.

"Jesus fucking Christ Tala. You're so damn tight." Kai gritted through his clenched teeth. He had his hands holding tightly on to the other boys narrow hips, and was doing everything in his power not to move.

"Dumb ass." Tala snapped at him. "It's been a month, and unlike you, I don't fuck everything that moves."

Kai had planned to give the red-head time to adjust, but figured that if he was able to get so cheeky, then he was ready and could handle any pain he might suffer. Pulling back, he slammed back in, gritting his teeth as he did so.

He continued doing this until Tala started moving with him, and they started a steady rhythm. The sound of airy gasps and moans filled the room, urging Kai to continue. And that's exactly what happened. Growing closer to his release, the bluenette reached around and grabbed the other boys member, and started jerking at it in time with his thrust.

After a while, Kai began to get frustrated. Sure he was enjoying the other boys moans, but he had yet to get the reaction he wanted. It had been a bit of an unwritten rule that the bluenette would make Tala cum first, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen this time. In a last attempt to protect his ego, Kai changed the angle of his thrust, and was pleased when the red-head all but screamed.

"Kai!" was all that Tala could say as his body got over the shock. The only thing is, once he started to get passed the initial shock, he felt the sharp pleasure run through his body, as Kai hit that little bundle of nerves inside him.

It wasn't long after that, that Tala released, and Kai wasn't far behind. They were both gasping and panting, as Tala leaned all of his weight on the sink, and Kai leaned all of his on Tala.

In just seconds though, due to Tala stupidly opening his mouth, the moment was ruined. "So what does this mean?"

"What are you talking about, Tala?" Kai asked as he pulled away from the other.

"What does this mean?" the red-head asked again. "You know, are we back together or what?" There was a pleading look in his eyes as he turned around.

"Shit." Kai ran a hand through his blue locks. "I should have known this would happen. Tala listen, you're a good fuck, and you know that. I really would like to keep doing this, but with no strings attached."

At this Tala scoffed. "Like friends with benefits." the red-head said, but than retracted his statement. "Wait no that would imply that we're friends, and as far as I'm concerned you still an asshole, so I guess that wouldn't work."

Both boys began to redress in silence. Tala was beginning to redo his belt as Kai headed to the door. "Hey Kai!" The younger boy still had one thing left to say. "It took you longer than usual." Smirking the red-head finished with his belt. "I guess you're losing your touch." All he got in return was a glare as Kai stormed out the door.

Letting his smirk drop, Tala turned to the mirror to take in his reflection. His hair was messy, almost fashionably so, and his all around appearance was ruffled. His tie was lose, his button up shirt untucked. This was his usual look, so nobody would notice anything.

He ran a hand through his hair, and let out a sigh. "Kai you asshole." he whispered to himself before grabbing his bag and walking out the door.

A/N: Ok so here's the first chapter to my newest story. I figured that being the band geek that I was, it was about time that I made a story about it. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Band Practice

Warning: There was a sex scene in the first chapter, do you think the rest of the story is going to be any different?

Disclaimer: Nope still not mine. :(

A/N: Yay here's chapter two. These updates are probably going to happen about once a week, if not more often. So keep up if you can.

Chapter 2: Band practice

As the bell for fourth period rang, all the members of the 150 deep band were standing on the football field, instruments in hand, waiting for their band director. After five minutes or so, Kai decided to take over so that they would be ready when she finally showed.

"Everyone, I want you to get positioned in the fifth set of the opener." This only got groans as the band members seperated from their friends, and found their positions with their respective sections.

By the time all the students were situated, Mrs. Tate arrived, looking as casual as possible. It was if she hadn't made them all wait nearly ten minutes for her. "Afternoon everybody." she said, standing infront of them.

"I am sure you all have heard that your section leaders had a meeting with Kai this morning." the blonde said, getting down to business. "They discussed the issue we have been haveing in the opener. I had hoped we could work through this problem, but we haven't been able to. So Kai and I decided that we were going to make a change to the feild show."

Mrs. Tate went on to describe the change and they spent most of the period practicing it, along with the rest of the show. Fifteen minutes before the period ended, the blonde woman let them relax. Now they were either messing around on the foot ball feild, or just hanging out in the bleachers.

Tala was among the second group, and so was Kai. Tala, Mariah, Brian, Spencer, Ian and several other members of the drumline were hanging out, just talking, while Kai sat by himself at the top off the stadium. His arms were crossed and his eyes closed as his head leaned against the fence behind him.

Tala looked up at him, just in time for a gust of wind to blow his hair in his face. He moved the hair behind his ear, and noticed Kai was looking at him. Giving the best glare he could, he turned around and continued with the conversation. Besides he was mad at the bluenette, and he wanted him to know that.

Just then Rei Kon, the color guard captin, walked over to sit with them. "Hey Tal." he said ruffling said boys hair. "So I heard you had a run in with Hiwatari right after the meeting this morning. How'd that go?"

"Well," Tala said, leaning against the bench behind him. "Just imagine worst case scenerio and it was ten times worse than that." Giving a smile he shook his head. "Nah. Actually it wasn't all that bad. He just wanted to be an ass. You know typical Hiwatari."

"Yeah, I think we all know what you're talking about." Rei said, as everyone nodded. "Sad thing is, he was never like that before he became Drum Major."

"Thanks." a new voice suddenly said. Everybody turned around to see the subject of their conversation, Kai Hiwatari, standing behind them. "What I mean is, thanks for making me the center of your universe. Because that's all you're doing by bitching and moaning about me. Not that I'd mind causing you to moan." he said with an arrogent smirk, looking straight at Mariah.

"God Kai," said the young chinese boy. "Is there any girl in this school who you haven't fucked, or at least tried to?" This caused the members of the drum line to snicker.

Turning to glare at the black haired neko-jin, Kai took a step forward. "Actually there is. You." Storming past the underclassman, the bluenete almost nocked him over. "Stay out of my way, flaggot." and as he walked away, the bell signaling the end of the day sounded and all of the students made there way out of the school to enjoy their weekends.

It was 4:30 and the band hall begain to fill with the sounds of verius instruments and conversation. Kids doned in blue band T's and pants were all over the place. They were to be in full uniform and in the bus circle by 5:30, which gave them plenty of time to goof off.

It was a band ritual. The members would usually show up anywhere from an hour early or more, so they could just chill with their friends before they had to get to work. Currently Tala, clad only in his boxers and a shirt, and the other members of the drum line along with several trumpets, were in the band room, having a dance off.

Going to a prestigus school and being in the best band in the state did tend to put some stress on students, and whenever they had the chance to let loose, they took it.

'Sex tonight' was coming from the cd player a random kid brought in, and it was the young red-heads turn to dance. Stepping into the center of the circle, Tala droped down to the floor, before raising back up, ass first. "Come on Tal. We don't want to see your ass." Brian said while laughing.

"Just cause you can't control yourself when you see my ass, doesn't mean we should deprive everyone else." was the snarky reply. The young boy continued to dance, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Ok Tala." Mrs. Tate said as she walked in the room. "You know I don't mind you dancing, but please no stripping." Giving a little laugh, the blond woman walked over to her desk.

"That's no fun Mrs. T." the red-head said jokingly. "Hey why don't you come dance with me?"

Before the older woman had a chance to respond, a young blond boy walked in the door. "Hey Tala, could you not hit on my mom."

"Oh, hey Max." the red-head said before running over and jumping on said blond. "How you doin'? You excited? Tell me all about it."

Max was a sophmore, and was one of Tala's underlings. They had become frieands the previus year during Freshmen Games, when the little blond was bought by Hiro, Tyson's perverted older brother. What they would do was, auction off all the freshmen and rookies to the seniors for money. They would then use that money to buy things to 'enhance' the FG's.

After poor Max was forced to wear a skirt while skipping around singing about how he loved his senior so much, Hiro decided to humiliate him further. He was going to force the blond confess his love for him, and then kiss him infront of the whole band, but Tala steped in and put a stop to it.

Sure Hiro was a good guy, but he did tend to take things to far. The red-head had promissed to go out on a date with him if he left the kid alone.

Ever since then, Max looked up to Tala, and would do whatever the red-head asked.

"Oh man I can't wait. I'm no longer a rookie. This is going to be freaking awsome."

They all continued to talk and dance, until Max noticed something. "Hey, where's Kenny?" he asked. Kenny was Tala's freshman, and thus deemed the luckyest rookie that year.

"Oh he can't make it tonight. Aperently he has a doctor's apointment." Mrs. Tate said walking over to the boys. "His mom gave me a note yesterday."

The thing about Mrs. Tate, or Mrs. T as the students called her, was that she was a cool teacher. She didn't try being cool or anything, she just was. She wasn't like the teachers who tried to be your best frieand. She got along with her students, but she made sure they knew there were bounderies. She had the same interest as most of them, seeing as they chose to take band, and she was really nice.

"Hey Tala. Could you do me a favor and run this to the office."she asked handing him a peace of paper.

The red-head looked at the paper, than down at what he was wearing. "That means I have to put pants on doesn't it?" he asked.

"Preferably." she said and walked back over to her desk.

On his way back from the office, now clad in a shirt and his uniform pants, the red-head was pulled into the band closet, and roughly slambed against the door. He didn't get a chance to say anything, before a pair of lips covered his owned.

Knowing exactly who it was, because honestly, who else would practically molest him in the band closet, he kissed back. As he let the other mans tongue enter his mouth, he begain to fight for dominance.

He moaned in pleasure when the other male roughly pulled his hair. The stronger male lifted Tala in the air, so the smaller boy could wrap his legs around his waist. "You always were a whore for pain." he said as he bit the red-heads lip, causing him to moan again.

He turned, and practically dropped Tala on the desk, before continuing to ravish his mouth, as he let his hands roam. It wasn't until he reached the crotch of the red-head's pants that he was stopped. "Kai. Kai wait. We can't do this." he said inbetwen kisses.

The bluenette though, had other intentions. Completly ignoring the others protest, he ran his tongue down Tala's neck before coming up and bitting his ear, all the while unbottoning his pants. He slipped his hand inside, causing the smaller boy to buck and moan in pleasure, making him smirk.

"Kai. Shit. Kai stop." Tala said in betwen moans, but when the other boy didn't listen, he pushed him away. "I said stop."

That wasn't the best idea though, because the best way to piss Kai off, is to deny him something he wants. And right now, what he wants is Tala. Slamming the younger boy down on the desk, with a hand on his throat, he leaned up so his lips were less than an inch from a pale ear. "You're a little cock tease, Tala. You know how much I hate it when you act like this."

Turning to stair the older boy straight in the eye, the red-head glared. "I said no." he said as firmly as possible.

"Fine." Getting pissed, Kai pushed Tala against the desk even harder, as he turned to leave. Tala watched, shaking a little, as the other boy stormed out the door.

A/N: So that was chapter two. What did ya think. Oh and the thing about auctioning of freshmen and rookies was true. That's what they do at my school. Near the begining of band camp they'd auction them off to the seniors, then we'd have to spend the rest of the week doing whatever we were told to. Then for the freshmen games, we had to do things like, musical pies, cross dressing relay races, and the likes. My freshmen year was the last we did anything really extreme, cuz after that, all the anti-hazing laws were made, and what they did to us was borderlining on hazing. Supposidly. Well anyways R&R.


	3. Chapter 3 Section Leaders

Warning: if you've read the story up till this point, this shouldn't even be neccasary.

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. Okies?

A/N: So here is chapter 3 enjoy.

Chapter 3: Section Leaders

The performence went off with out a hitch, and it was currently third quarter. All the band members were either talking with friends and family, or getting food. Tala was among the latter.

He walked away from the consession stand with a box of food in hand. He was heading over to Brian, who was leaning on the fence. The red-head saw that he was talking to Rei, and how every now and then the lavender haired male would touch part of the Chinese boys uniform.

Getting closer, he heared his friend comment on how he liked Rei's outfit, and that left a perfect opening for Tala. "Yeah, I like it too Rei. But you know what would make it better?" he asked steping behind the mentioned boy. When both of the other males were looking at him, he smirked. "If it had a skirt to show off that hot little ass of yours." and with that, he smacked said ass, and gave it a little squeez.

"Tala." Brian said warningly. "Keep Rei's ass out of your head and hands."

"But that's no fun." the red-head whined, adjusting his box of food, he had almost dropped. Sighing in defeat, he decided to lean against the fence like Brian was.

The taller man reached in the box to see what all the red-head had got. There were two orders of nachos, three hotdogs, a couple packs of starburst, two slices of pizza, and several assorted candy bars, not to mention his four cans of Mountin Dew.

"And people say Tyson is a pig." the lavender haired boy said, stealing one of Tala's nachos.

"Hey." Tala said indigently. "Get your own." He turned so he could use his body as a protective sheild for his food.

All three of the boys were smileing and jokeing around, Brian and Rei snatching Tala's food whenever possible. They were all enjoying themselves, but then Tala noticed the smiles leave his two freands faces, and that put him on edge.

It didn't help, when he sensed a presense behind him, or heard that formilure voice. "Tala." this made the red-head turn around only to see his ex. "We need to talk."

"Don't you think we talked enough earlier?" the red-head said as he turned back towards his friends.

He wasn't able to see the glare that was being directed at him, but he could deffinatley hear the ice in the other boy tone. "This is about the drum line. And as their section leader, I do believe it's your responsability."

Giving a defeted sigh, Tala turn back atound to look at the Drum Major. "Listen Kai, can't this wait till later. You can even call me tommorow if you like." Tala couldn't believe he was saying this. The weekend was the only time he could garente that he wouldn't have to deal with Kai, and here he was giving the man permission to call him. "I just want to have a little fun tonight. Please?"

Knowing that he couldn't force the red-head to talk with him if he didn't really want to, the bluenette just gave up. "Fine. But we will talk about this later."

But they never did talk about it. Kai never called, and Tala wasn't in the mood to initiate contact. So the next time they saw each other was Monday as they passed each other in the hall. The drummer was on his way to meet up with his usual group of frieands, and the bluenette walked by him like he wasn't even there, and knocked right into him.

Things didn't get better though, because that night at practice, Kai announced that Tala was being stripped of his title of section leader, infront of the entire band.

"What?" the red-head practically yelled. "You have one twisted sense of humor Hiwatari."

"This isn't a joke. I feel it is in the best interest of the drumline to be under the direction of a new leader." There was no emotion in the older boys face as he said this. "The person who I chose as the new section leader is Carey Agnew."

There was a squeel as a junior girl started jumping up and down. However, she seemed to be the only one happy about it. The other members of the drumline mumble congradulations while verius members of the band clapped uninthusiasticaly.

Tala stepped away from his section and walked up to the stand Kai was currently on. "Please Kai don't do this." the younger boy practially whispered, because he didn't want the band to hear him beg. "You know this band is my life. Don't take that away from me."

"Then maybe it should have been your life Friday. But if I remember correctly you were more worried about haveing fun. Besides I think _she _is the better choice. I overlooked her last spring for obvious reasons."

A thousand thoughts were running through Tala's head, but they all halted when what Kai said registered. "What obvious reasons?" he questioned.

With a cruel smirk, the bluenette leaned down and whispered in his ear. "The fact that I was with you."

"Oh." the red-head said, deppression filling his words, but then he got angery. "So she must be fucking you now right?" There was no way this was happening. Tala felt as though his world were crashing down around him.

"Well," Kai said straightening up, and making sure only the red-head could here him. "We did spend a pretty good weekend together. But that has nothing to do with it."

The red-head was furius. This little slut was fucking her was to the top, and taking his dream away from him. "If all it takes to be section leader is to fuck you, then I don't want it." he said loud enough for the rest of the band to hear him. "In fact, I don't even want to be part of a band that's under the direction of someone like you."

With that, Tala turned around and stormed of the feild, and back towards the school. The entire band watched in silence, as one of the most talented musicians in there school seemed to quit the thing he loved the most.

When practice ended that night, all the kids made there way to the parking lot so they could meet up with their rides. Brian made his way over to his car, and noticed that Tala's red Mini Cooper was still beside his. He walked over, to see Tala sitting on the hood of his car, lit cigeret in hand.

"So you didn't leave after all?" Brian asked as he leaned against the side of his frieands car.

"Nope." the red-head said, taking a long drag before he exhaled a large puff of smoke. "How could he do this? I mean, I know Hiwatari's an ass, but I can't believe he would do something like this to me." the younger boy had yet to even look at his frieand up till this point. But then he turn to look at Brian, his eye completely void of all emotion.

"I know. Nobody saw that coming." the lavender haired male said, trying to comfort his frieand. "But I don't think it will last long since everybody in the band thinks she got the possition by sleeping with Kai. None of the drummers were listening to her tonight."

"Man do I feel sorry for them." Tala said, giving a small chuckle. It was than that the red-head saw who was coming out of the school building, and heading towards his car, which was only three spots away from Tala. "Well, I have to get going." the red-head took one final drag from his cigeret, befor chucking it to the side and opening his door.

A/N: I know it's a bit on the short side, but I didn't want to much happening in one chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets

Warning: Look an the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I OWN BEYBLADE. Hahaha. I got you. I in no way shape or form own beyblade.

A/N: well up till now, a lot of people seem to be enjoying the story, and I hope it stays that way. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 4: Secrets

For most of the week that followed, Tala had succesfully avoided Kai, and for that he was proud of himself. But then that Friday, as he sat in his French class, he heard the school secrataries voice call his name over the speaker, telling him to go to the band room.

"Did you forget about your sectionals Tala?" his teacher said jokingly. "Go ahead." she nodded towards the door, and went back to grading papers.

Dread built up insdie of him as he made his way to the band room. He had quit band, so why was he being called to sectionals? Opening the door, he didn't see anyone in the room, but then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mrs. Tate sitting behind her desk.

"Come in Tala." She didn't even look up from her papers as she said this, making the boy wonder how she knew he was there. As he neared her desk, she looked up. "Sit." she said, waving towards a chair.

Taking off her glasses, she got straight to the point. "I noticed you weren't in sectionals today."

Tala shrugged as he took a seat. "Well, I figured you would have heard by now."

"Yes. Well, I had heard you quit. And I would completely understand why, but are you sure that's really what you want? You've spent the last three years in this band, and if you really are quiting, I want you to be absolutly sure it's what you want."

"Yeah well." the red-head shrugged. "When you work for something for three years, only to have it taken away, what else can you do but give up?"

"So that's what this it about." It wasn't a question, and both people in the room knew it. "Listen Tala, I don't agree with Kai, but it was his decision. But I'd understand if you don't feel comfortable practicing with your section, so..." the older woman was trying to get her thoughts together. She really didn't want to loose one of her favorite students over something like this.

"How would you feel about haveing privet practices with me, that way technically you're still part of the band? Plus I'll make Kai leave your solo open for you if you decide you want to perform with us. Does that sound good to you?"

The young red-head gave a weak smile, before nodding. "That sounds great."

"Good." the blond woman said, closing a folder that was on her desk. "Now go get your drums. We have some practicing to do, and I'm going to be extra hard with you. Thinking I'm going to just let you quit." Mrs. Tate gave a snort.

Tala walked out of the band room, and crossed the hall to the band closet to get his set of drums, a rather large smile on his face for two reasons. The first one being the fact that he still got to play, and the second reason was the fact that Mrs. T was going over Kai's head on this.

Tala didn't perform in the band that week, and nobedy was really surprised. Well, nobody except Kai. He figured the red-head would swollow his pride and come crawling back by now. It definetly irked him how the little drummer and the rest of his line seemed to be underminding his athority.

Nobody was listening to Carey, and the line was looking worse then ever before. The usually estatic fans barely clapped as the band marched off the feild. And to top it off, Kai could have sworn he saw Tala in the stands, watching the desaster that was his band.

Now, it being Saterday night, Tala was standing in his room, checking out his apperence in the mirror. His parents and him had been invited to their neighbors house for dinner. Now that wouldn't have been a bad thing, if his neighbors had been anyone but the Hiwatari family.

He wanted to make damn sure that he looked good, so Kai could see what he missed out on. He was wearing a pair of black slacks that fit him just right, so that his little rear end was emphasized. After all, his ass was one of the things Kai loved most about him. He wore a nice black dress shirt, which he purposly left untucked, and his bright red hair was worn in it's usual style.

"Tala." his mother called from downstairs. "Come on. We don't want to be late." Turning from the mirror, the red-head left his room and ran down the steps to meet his parents. "Tala." this time his mother was giving him an annoyed look. "I'm glad you're dressed nice, but couldn't you do something with that hair of yours?"

"Leave the boy alone." his father said, before ushering his family out the door.

"Good evening Mrs, Hiwatari." Tala said as the woman opened the door, and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"Oh Tala dear, I haven't seen you in so long. Why haven't you come over lately?" Mrs. Hiwatari was a sweet woman, only in her late thirties, she had long blue hair and brown eyes. From the moment Tala's family moved in she had been so nice to them.

"I'm sorry." the red-head said sounding sheepish. "I've just been realy busy lately, I guess I just haven't had much time."

"Well, maybe you should try a little harder to find the time." this time it was Mr. Hiwatari who spoke. "We like having you around, you always seem to balance out Kai's modieness, and make the place a little more chearful."

Unlike his wife, Mr. Hiwatari had jet black hair, and deep red eyes. But like his wife, he was also a very nice person. It made Tala wonder how two nice people like them managed to raise such a basterd of a son.

"Speaking of Kai, where is he." Tala looked around the room, not seeing the mentioned bastard.

"He's up in his room doing homework." Kai's mom said. "Why don't you go up and get him."

Nodding, the young boy headed up the stairs and straight to the room at the end of the hall. He gently knocked on the wooden door, and waited for a reply. Not getting one, he slowley opened the door, causing the hinges to creek.

"I don't really feel like comeing down to dinner Mom." Kai said, not even looking up from his place at his desk.

"Well that's a shame." the red-head replyed with a smirk. "If I didn't know anybetter, I'd say you were trying to avoid me.

Kai quickly turned his head to glare at the boy in his doorway. "What are you doing here."

"Your parents invited me over for dinner." Tala said, as though he was trying to explain something to a child. Seeing the glare that was being aimed at him, he decided to get serious. "Actually your mom sent me up to get you."

"Fine." Kai said turning his attention back to what he had been writing. "Tell her I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Okay. But first, I have to ask you a favor. I kinda didn't tell my parents about me quiting band, and I was hoping that you wouldn't bring it up." the red-head said, putting on his most hopful smile, as he sat on the other boys bed.

Standing up, kai turned to look at the other boy in the room. "So you quit the band, royally fucking me over by doing so, and now you want me to do you a favor?"

"Well," Tala said nervously. "I guess when you put it like that..."

But before the younger boy had a chance to finish his thought, he was cut off. "I'll do it." This caused him to receive a surprised look from the smaller boy. "I'll do it. I'll keep your little secret, but you owe me."

Tala nervously nodded as he stood and walked to the door, but before he reached it, he was roughly shoved against the wall, with one hand gripping his hair, and another one grabbing his ass.

"You wore those pants on perpose didn't you?" Kai questiond, squeezing Tala's ass, but the only reply he was given was a smirk. He released the younger boy, and practically shoved him out the door, before slamming it. "Tell my mom I'll be right down."

Laughing, Tala headed downstairs, only to be met with the curious gazes of the four parents. "What was all that noise?"

The red-head gave a goofy grin and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, that was nothing. You know how Kai gets when he's interupted. He said he'd be down in a few minutes."

The dinner had gone rather smoothly, the adults all talked, and every now and then asked the two teenagers for their opinions. Tala did feel a bit uncomfortable halfway through the meal though. He had been placed beside Kai, and while their parents talked about the econamy, he slipped his hand onto the red-heads thigh, drawing lazy circles with his thumb.

But that wasn't the worste part. Feeling exspeacly brave, the bluenette had slipped his hand in betwen said thighs, knowing that was one of Tala's sweet spots. He laughed lightly when the smaller boy let out a breathy moan.

The older of the two continued this kind of behaivor all throughout dinner. He would run his hands over Tala's most sensative body parts, making it seem acidental when he would brush his arm against that of the pale boy.

By the time dinner was nearly over, the young red-head was thoroughly frustrated, and had enough of his 'freands' behavior. It was time to give him a taste of his own medicine. Making it look like he accidently nocked his napkin off the table, he bent over to pick it up.

With his head safely hidden by the table, he ran his tounge ove the bluenettes thigh, getting dangerusly close to the others clothed member. He quickly snatched the napking off the floor and placed his hand on Kai leg 'for support'. When he pushed himself up, his hand slipped and lightly brushed past the older boys' semi hard manhood.

Even though Kai had been teasing the red-head all night, he had never gone there, so he considered what Tala did to be a low blow. He growled at the younger boy, but decided to leave him alone for the rest of the meal.

When dinner ended, the adults decided to head into the study for coffee, and invited the kids to join them. An offer that Kai quickly refused. "Actually, there's some sheet music in my room, that I would like to show Tala. Would you mind if we just did that instead?"

With a nod from his father, the bluenette grabbed Tala by the wrist, and practically drug him up the stairs, and into his room. When they reached their destination, Kai pushed the red-head against the door, and begain to ravish his mouth.

When he got bored of that, he pulled the younger boy away from the door and practically threw him onto his bed, before climbing on and continuing his ministrations, and to his surprise, Tala kissed him back. As he kissed Tala, Kai begain to let his hands roam.

When he had the red-heads shirt off, he finally realized something. There were no breathy gasps or nearly silent moans that usually came from Tala when they were together. He pulled back to see what the problem was.

Even if this was payment for his silence, he still wanted the small red-head to enjoy himself, that way he'd be more willing to do this again in the near future. And Kai knew that if this wasn't the most amazing experience in his short life, Tala would probably never let him touch him again.

He looked the younger boy in the eye, and saw nothing. There was no passion, or any feeling for that mater. His eyes were void of all emotion. It was like he was just going through the motions.

He kept his eyes locked with those of the young red-head, as he slipped his hand lower, and rubbed it on his thigh, yet he still got no reaction. Givning an anoyyed sigh, he rolled over, and on to his back. He didn't even look at Tala as he shoved him off the bed. He did get a small amount of gratification when he heard the thud of Tala's small body hitting the floor, and an even greater one when he heard 'fuck' come from the smaller boy as he got up.

"What the hell, Kai?" The red-head clearly wasn't happy. He stood with his hands on his hips, as he gave Kai the look of doom. "This was all your idea, and then you pull something like that."

Kai turned an equally icy glare at the younger boy, before responding. "I changed my mind. I guess I just don't want to fuck a lifeless doll."

Completely shocked, and a little hurt, Tala turned around and begain to put his shirt back on. The whole time he mumbled how much of a jerk and a basterd Kai was. Without even looking at the other boy, Tala went to leave the room, but was stopped when he heard Kai. "I didn't say you could leave."

Turnning around, the young red-head gave a sigh. "Well if you aren't going to fuck me, what else do you want me here for?" There was a complete look of defeat on his face as he said this.

"Fucking you isn't the only thing I want. I told you already that I still want to be frieands."

"Yeah you did." Tala said as he nodded in agrement. "But only if I have sex with you. That's not really what freinds do. And neaither is black mailing them into sleeping with you." The blue eyed boy was about to storm out of the other boys room, until he was slammed into the door, for the third time that night.

It looked as though a storm was brewing in the oloder boys eyes. "You came to me, Tala, remember that." He pushed himself up closer to the younger boy. "You were the one who asked me for help."

"How?" Tala said, shaking his head and lightly pushing Kai away. "How did we end up like this?" He let his head lean against the wood of the door behind him. "Gods, all we do is try to make each other as missarable as possible."

"Tala." Kai's voice wasn't as sharp as it was a moment ago. He moved his hand to wipe away the tears that were about to fall from the red-heads eyes. "It doesn't have to be like that." he watched as the blue eyed boy brushed his hand away and wiped at his own tears. "We could be how we used to."

"Like how it was before we started dating?" the younger boy asked, and watched as the other nodded. "But Kai," and there was a pause. "We can never be that way again. I mean god Kai, can you honestly tell me that if you were to see another man touch me, it wouldn't piss you off to no end. That you wouldn't take it out on me the second you got me alone."

"No Tala I wouldn't. I wouldn't take it out on you." but his voice lost it's confadence. "I don't think I could ever do that to you." the blunette leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Tala's lips, befor pulling away.

The younger boy dropped his head as they pulled apart. "I'm sorry Kai. I can't do this." The tears were falling from his eyes now, as he turned and left the room, leaving the older boy alone.

Tala didn't even say goodbye to the adults as he headed home. And as he made his way across the yard that seperated their houses, his hurt turned to frustration. He turned to look into Kai's bedroom, and saw him looking back through his open window. "Beside's Kai," he half shouted. "You already have." And with that, he went into his house and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5 Please Come Back

Warning: Dude have you even read the rest of the story? No? Then go back and read it. Yes? Then this part isn't really neccasary.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Beyblade, but alas, I do not.

Chapter 5: Please Come Back.

The next morning started off well enough. That is until Tala was out of bed for five minutes. He walked across his room, in just his boxers, and passed his window. When he did so, he noticed Kai sitting at his window. When the older boy looked up from what he was doing, he looked at Tala in shock, before turning away, and walking out of his room.

That left the red-head feel a little uncomfortable. He walked over to the mirror above his dresser, and recieved an unpleasent shock. He had several small discolorations on his chest and stomach. Turning to the side, he noticed that the bruses wrapped around and covered his back as well. Seeing these made his stomach turn. There was a time when he would smile if he saw marks like this on his body. It was some proff of what Kai and he did behind closed doors, but they were never this bad.

Throwing on a pair of jeans and a shirt, he made his way across the room, looking out his window as he did. No Kai. He had made it about halfway down the stairs, before his natural grace kicked in. He stumbled head first down the rest of the stairs, before coming to a sunden stop on the cold lenolium floor.

"Ow." he said half hartedly, as he pushed himself up into a sitting possition. He used the back of his hand to wipe the wet feeling from his face. As he pulled said hand away, his mother came rushing into the room.

"Oh my God, Tala you're bleeding." she ran over to the small boy, and knelt before him.

"Really?" Tala said sarcasticaly, as his mom took his face in her hand. "I was wondering what that wet red stuff was. Guess it turns out, it's blood."

"Tala." she snapped as she examaned his face.

"Sorry." he said as she finnished looking at his face, and then helped him up. He followed as he was lead into the kitchen, and told to sit at the island in the middle of the room. He winced every now and then as she cleaned his split lip, and the cut above his eye.

"So," his mother said as she was aplying a band-aid to his eye. " I noticed you rushed out of the Hiwatari's last night. What was that about?"

Tala shrugged. "Nothing." Noticing the look his mother was giving him, he knew that answer wouldn't fly with her. "It's just that... Kai and I have been fighting lately. That's all." he tried to play it off, but his mom was really sharp.

"Well," she said, cleaning up the first aid supplies. "That would explain a lot." she didn't press the mater, she just gave him a sympathetic smile, before walking out of the room.

Tala just sat there for a minute, thinking about his mother. If he had been a girl, he would have looked just like her. It was innevetable. Even as a boy they looked so much alike. They had the same red hair and blue eyes, and they had matching snowy complextions. The only difference was he was slightly, very slightly, more masculine looking.

Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, he made his way back to his room. There was an English paper waiting to be done, and it had his name on it. As he sat down at his desk, he heard a light knocking on the door downstairs. He ignored it as he tried to write his essay, but he couldn't concentrate.

His mind kept wondering back to his day so far. He saw Kai first thing this morning, found out that his body was covered with bruses, fell down the stairs, and had an akward talk with his mother. Could this day get any worse? Wait no. No no no. He tried taking that last thought back because, if you ever ask if it could get worse, it will.

Just that minute, he heard his cell go off. Pulling it off his dresser, he flipped it open. "Yeah?" he asked not checking to caller id first.

"Hey Tala. It's me." And things just got worse. Of course Kai would call him, that's just the kind of day he was having. "Listen we need to talk."

"We are talking." Tala answered smartly into the phone.

"Face to face Tala." there was a pause for a minute. "Do you mind if I come over?"

There was a pause, as the red-head leaned back in his chair and looked through the window. Kai wasn't in his room. Good. "Nope." he said with a small smirk. "Sorry Kai but I'm not home right now."

"Liar." the older boy said, and the smirk fell right off Tala's face. "I'm right outside you bedroom door Tala."

Snapping his phone shut, he moaned as he dropped his head to the table. This however wasn't such a good idea, because the second his head made contact with the wood, a stinging sensation formed right above his eye. "Shit." he hissed, but left his head where it was.

His door opened, and he felt a formilure pressence in his room. "Hey Tal." the other person said.

"Go away." he groaned, slowly lifting his head. Still not bothering to turn, and face the rooms other occupent.

"No." The voice was stern. "We need to talk. We can't just keep putting it off, or things will just get worse betwen us." Kai walked across the room, and place his hand on the red-heads shoulder, forcing him to turn around. "Shit Tala! What happened?" He reached out to put his hand on the other boys face, only to have it slapped away.

"Don't touch me." It didn't sound angry, but more of an irrataed statment. "You want to talk, then talk. If not, kindly get out. I have homework I need to finish." And with that, he turned back around, and picked up his pencil.

"I want you to take your shirt off."

The statment was barley out, and Tala wasn't even sure if it had fully regestered, before he dropped his pencil and spun back around. "Excuse me?" He was clearly confussed, and wasn't sure what was going on.

"It's not how it sounds." the blunette said, putting his hands up in defense. "Just please do it."

The younger of the two sighed, but stood up. "If it will get you out of my hair." And with that, he raised his arms above his head, and pulled his shirt with them, before dropping it on his desk. "Happy?'

There was a frown on the other boys face. "How did that happen? It wasn't me was it?" he asked, as he ran a hand over one of the worse bruses. Something about the dark mark against pale flesh made him feel sick.

"I thought I told you not to touch me." Tala said, taking a step back and putting his shirt back on. "And I'm sure that you had something to do with it." He plopped down in the chair, and looked up at his 'friend'. "Lets see... You slammed me into a door, no less then three times. And I'm pretty sure the big one on my side if from landing ontop of your trumpet case, when you shoved me off your bed."

Watching the older boy before him, Tala shook his head. "So, what did you want to talk about? I doubt you came over here just to make yourself feel guilty."

"I already told you." The bluenette said, leaning against the desk. "I don't want to keep fighting with you. And it's like that's all we ever do when we're around eachother."

Sitting back down, the younger boy sighed. "You really don't get it do you?" He was sterting to think Kai really didn't understand him at all. "You were my first." There was a pause before he continued. "I loved you. I still do, but at the same time I hate you."

"Tal..." The other started, but was cut off.

"Let me finish." When he saw the other nod, he continued. "Everything was great, it seemed so perfect. Then at band camp, you ended it, out of the blue. No explanation! You just said we couldn't be together."

There was a pause, and the older boy noticed tears forming in the smaller boys eyes. "Then there were rumors that you were hooking up with all these girls that week, and you just wouldn't talk to me!" He was getting upset, and the tears were starting to fall. "I just wanted answers, but you wouldn't give them to me. Do you know how it feels to spend an entire month wondering what you did wrong?"

"I'm so sorry." Kai said reaching for the other boy.

"I'm not finished!" Tala snapped, slapping his hand away and standing. "When I saw you in the bandroom, I just wanted you to tell me it was all a mistake. Then in the bathroom, I... I thought maybe after a month you had enough space, that you'd want me back. And you did. You actually did. But only as a fuck buddy. You didn't give a damn about how I actually felt. You just wanted somebody to screw. I can't be that for you!" He took a deep breath, and wipped his eyes with the back of his hands. "And you just don't get it."

The bluenette just sat there, taking in everything he had just heard. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" The red-head snapped.

At a loss for words, all he could say was "I'm sorry"

"You're sorry?" Tala snorted. "Well I guess that makes it all better. You can go now."

Kai knew he couldn't go. If he did, he would never have this chance again. Grabbing the smaller boy, he kissed him. "I think you're the one who doesn't get it." And with that, he was firmly slapped.

"I said get out."

"No." Kai said, picking Tala up, and throwing him on the bed, before crawling ontop, and pinning him down. He kissed him roughly, as the other boy fought back, but the kisses got lighter and sweeter as the struggles slowed down.

"I can't be with you, Tala." He said, after slowly ending the kiss. "I need you to understand that. I don't want you to hate me. I want us to be friends." He let go of the others wrist, as he lowered his hands, to run them along the others sides. "And yeah, I do want a physical relationship with you. You're amazing, and it only feels right with you. But that's all it can be."

He kissed the boy laying under him, as he felt arms wrap themselves around his neck. He pulled back to look into tearfilled blue eyes. "I'm sorry Kai," Tala said, as the tears ran down his face. "I can't do this if you don't love me. And you can't punish me for that. It's not right."

Kai sighed, and gave Tala one last kiss, before moving to get off the bed. "Come to practice tomorrow night."

Tala, was shocked to hear that. "Was that an order?" he asked, becoming slightly aggitated. Who was Kai, to order him around, after all that he had done?

"No." The older boy said, as he crossed the room, not stopping to look back until he reached the door. "It's a suggestion I strongly suggest you take. The band needs you." And with that, he walked out the door, leaving the other boy on his bed.

A/N: So, I'm trying to make Kai seem like less of an asshat, but not change his character too much. Tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6 Back to Work

Disclaimer: If this was mine, there would have been more Tala, with less clothing. As Beyblade didn't turn out that way, I guess that means I don't own.

Warning: At this point, is this really necessary?

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I've been starting like three new stories, and trying to finish my old stories from before my little hiatus, and this story got forgotten about a little bit. But I promise, I will try harder to update faster.

Chapter 6: Back to work

Tala had spent his entire Sunday wrapped up in homework, only leaving his room when his mom made him come down for dinner.

It was now Monday evening, and the red-head was sitting in his car, trying to decide if he should go to practice. It had started about five minutes ago, and he was certin everybody had just excepted he was going to be a no-show. Well,if that's what everybody thought, then why should he change that?

He moved to start his engine, but stopped. Part of him wanted so badly to walk out onto the football feild and join his friends. And that's exactly what he decided to do. Slipping his keys into his pocket, he got out of his car, and walked towards the stadium.

He could hear the music as he walked, picking up on a few mistakes as he made his way closer. The young boy walked up the steps, and into the bleachers, sitting in one of the first rows, just watching.

Kai was disappointed. He thought for sure that Tala would come to practice. But as all the members of the band stood on the field, he didn't see a flash of that striking red hair that he had hoped to.

Directing his classmates from the podium at the front of the field, he thought he noticed something move behind him, but wrote it off as wishful thinking. However, when he noticed most of the band members looking past him, causing more and more missteps and mistakes, he knew it wasn't his imagination.

Cutting them off, he turned around, and saw Tala sitting there.

Exhaling a sigh of relief, he turned back to the band. "Alright, back to the beginning of the opener. And guys, this time could we please focus?" And with that, he got down from the podium.

Having Brian take over, he headed to the bleachers, and made his way up the several steps to the little red haired demon. "You made it." he said as he sat down beside the other. He wouldn't admit it, but he was worried that Tala wouldn't show.

"Yeah." he said, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Good." Kai said standing up. "Well then, why don't you go grab your drums, and get back on the field?"

Tala didn't move at first. He wasn't even sure if he should be here. But deciding that this was the best way for his life to get back to normal, he got up, and followed Kai out of the bleachers, and then split off to head back to the school to get his instrument.

When he got back to the stadium, approximately fifteen minutes had passed, and everybody was standing at opening position. He was about to make his way over to his spot, when Kai's voice stopped him.

"Tala." there was a pause, as if he wanted to make sure the other boy heard him before continuing. "I want you to come here."

Doing as he was told, Tala walked across the front of the field, to the 50 yard line, where his drum major was waiting.

Kai was standing, facing the band, when the redhead approached. "I think," He started, not sure exactly how to say what he wanted to say. "A sign of a good leader, is the ability to recognize their mistakes. However, the sign of a great leader, is their ability to admit those mistakes." Taking a breath, he continued. "I have made a mistake."

All the members of the band sent looks back and firth at each other, but none dared to even whisper, as the bluenette continued. "Tala is an extremely talented percussionist. He very well might be the best in the state. I have made a mistake in replacing him as section leader."

And that was when everybody did start to whisper. Mumbling questions about what he was going to do. Was Tala going to be reinstated? Was Carrey getting the boot? Many of them hoped so.

"Through his talent and dedication," Kai continued, acting as though there was no interruption. "He has earned your respect. And I believe that is what this whole band is missing. I know the drum line doesn't respect Carrey, and that's my fault. I shouldn't have thrown her into that position the way I did, while taking away somebody that many of you look up to."

Tala had know idea what was going on. He just watched as Kai addressed the band, and saw their reactions. Turning his attention back to Kai, he listened as the other continued.

"I believe that Carrey has a tremendous amount of talent, but I do not think she is ready to be a section leader." There was some cheering for band members, largely coming from the drumline, but Kai continued. "I am making her Junior Section leader, she will be in charge of all the freshmen. And, if he agrees, I plan to make Tala the drumline's Section Leader." Turning to the redhead at his side, he asked. "What do you say Tal?"

The young red-head stood motionless for several moments, before responding. "I would be honored."

"Alright then." the older boy said. "Lets get started, your drumline needs work. There has been a lot of slacking while you were gone."

With a smile, Tala headed to his place at the middle of his section, getting a lot of congratulations as he did. Maybe Kai wasn't so bad after all.

A/n: What? Is Kai being nice for once? Does this mean the story is over? Hehe. Heck no! I'm sure Kai will find a way to make things harder on poor Tala. And I know it wasn't very long, but next chapter will be better.


	7. Chapter 7 Guys Night ur

Warning: If you thought all the naughtiness was done with, then you really are in for a surprise. tehehe.

Disclaimer: Beyblade, unfortunately, isn't mine.

A/N: Yay a new chapter! I do feel bad for kinda slacking on this story lately, but I'm beginning like three other new ones, and trying to get some of my old stories caught up. Well... I hope you like it!

Chapter 7: Guys Night Out

Tala had been so excited when Kai had said he was getting the drumline back, that he hadn't even stopped to think of just how much work that would mean for him. While two weeks might not seem like a long time, in the band world, it was! The drumline had spent two weeks, not only slacking off, but purposely going out of their way to mess up. So now there were a lot of bad habits the red-head would have to fix.

He had to have extra practices for the percussionists on Tuesday, and Wednesday night, on top of their Monday and Thursday scheduled practices. Tuesday night, had almost felt like band camp again, as he got his folder containing the field show out, and had to walk most of the line through their places, since they had seemed to forget them while he was gone. Luckily Wednesday night had gone better and they only had to stay for an hour.

On top of having to retrain his line, he also had to work on training Carrey. Kai wanted him to take her under his wing, and show her how to be a proper section leader, so that she would succeed the following year, after he graduated. Tala also had a slight suspicion, that Kai figured the underclassmen would actually listen to her if it seemed like she had the red-heads approval. And he was right, because it seemed to work.

By the time they were marching off the field Friday night, Tala was exhausted. He was proud of how well the band had done. And he would admit, it gave him a bit of a big head, realizing just how much the whole band needed him.

He had always believed that the drumline was the heartbeat of the band, and without a strong heartbeat, the whole band would wither. And knowing that the drumline wouldn't perform to standards without him, made him smile.

They had sat in the stands, playing music when Mrs. Tate told Kai to have them, until third quarter. By that time, Tala's exhaustion had nearly melted away, and was firmly replaced with hunger.

Having gotten a 'small snack', he found his seat by his drums and waited for his friends to make their way back to the stands. He wasn't expecting the first person to sit by him to be Kai though.

"Hey Tal." he said as he grabbed one of the younger boy's nachos, and eating it.

"Not the nachos!" the red-head nearly yelled as he reached to grab his stolen food back, but he was too late. "Why does everybody go for the nachos?" he asked grabbing one of his own and swatting at the Kai's hand as he reached for another one.

Heeding the death stare, he stopped trying to get the other boy's nachos, and settled for opening and taking a drink from his water. "Because they are covered in cheese, and bad for you." And honestly, that basically was the truth. "Also, it's much easier to grab a nacho, then sneak a bite of your pizza. Which by the way, do you really have three different kinds in there?" The older boy asked, looking in the box the kitchen staff had given him to carry all of his food in.

"Don't judge." The red-head said, grabbing a hot dog. He took a few bites, as the two sat in silence, before it got to be too much. "Was there something you needed?"

Kai looked offended, as he placed a hand to his chest. "Me? Now how do you know I didn't just come over to hang out and maybe talk?"

Tala raised an eyebrow at this. Maybe that was the reason Kai had come over. But, he highly doubted that. "Because I know you." All he got in response was a shrug of the shoulders. "Now, what was it that you needed?"

Kai ran a hand through his hair, before beginning. "Needed... Nothing really. Wanted, well, I just wanted to talk to you." And as he said it, he could already see the skeptical look on the other boy's face. "No really, I did. I just wanted to let you know that you did a great job getting the drumline back in order."

"Thanks?" Tala wasn't sure what was going on. It was weird how uncomfortable just talking to Kai had become. There was a time when they would sit around and do nothing but talk for hours. "It really had nothing to do with me though. They could have been doing this well the whole time. They just decided not to. Their choice."

Shaking his head, Kai smiled at the other boy. "It has everything to do with you. It may have been a decision on their part not to listen to Carrey, but it was because of their loyalty to you."

"Well, I am pretty awesome." This made the red-head laugh at his own statement. By now half of his food was gone, and he was beginning to wonder why the rest of his section hadn't come back yet. The third quarter was almost over.

"So, I was wondering," Kai started, but looked at Tala as if he were unsure, before continuing. "My parents decided they are going out of town this weekend. Would you maybe be interested in coming over for a movie night? We could order pizza or something."

Tala wasn't sure how to answer, and luckily he was saved from having to by one of his best friends coming to his rescue. "No can do Hiwatari. Tomorrow is guys night out. He's coming with us." Brian said as he sat down behind the red-head, sax in hand.

Noticing the death glare he was receiving, Kai got up, and sent an equally menacing look back, before turning back to the red-head. "Maybe some other time then." he said, as he turned to walk back to the front of the bleachers, where he was supposed to be.

He only made it a few steps before a voice stopped him. "Hiwatari. Stay the fuck away from Tala. You're poison to him." The bluenette didn't even look ate the purple haired boy, as he continued to walk away.

Over all, the conversation went in his favor. Next time, he would just have to make sure they weren't interrupted.

The next day, Kai spent most of his time going over the previous nights performance. It was amazing! And Tala shinned!

It was good that Tala had agreed to Come back when he did. If he had waited another week, who knows how much work the band would have needed. And with the band festival coming up in two weeks, he was positive that nobody else would have been able to fix the drumline.

He was looking over sheet music, trying to decide what would be their best on-field warm-up for the festival, when he heard music playing outside. He looked up, and realized it was nearly midnight.

Rubbing his eyes, he put down the sheet music, before heading over to the window to see where the music was coming from. There, parked in front of Tala's house, was Spencer's lime green Mazda. The music was turned down as the drummer, got out, and Kai was slightly surprised to see a much smaller drummer get out of the passenger side.

They were laughing, as the two leaned against the side of the car. And as the bluenette continued to watch them talk, he noticed that the back windows were starting to steam up. What the hell was going on?

Tala had such a blast! He was happy that he had agreed to go to guys night. It seemed like things were starting to go his way. Spencer pulled in front of his house, and put the car in park. "Wanna give the love birds some space?" he asked, pointing his thumb at the two in the backseat.

Tala looked over his shoulder, before nodding in agreement. He started laughing as the two of them got out of the car. They had barely gotten halfway to his house, before Brian and Rei had started making out.

He leaned against the side of the car, and watched as Spencer walked around to stand beside him. "'Bout damn time, if you ask me." The red-head said to his friend.

The taller one looked at the other boy, and gave a shrug. "If you say so." He was never really one for much talk. "You can head inside if you want. You don't have to wait for them to finish up with me."

"It's fine." the shorter friend said. "I wouldn't want you to have to be out here by yourself, while they get to have all the fun." he said with a wink. "They really don't have any shame, do they?"

All he got in response was another shrug, before he felt the car shift behind him. He turned around to smack the window. "Hey! Don't have too much fun in there. It's not your car." he said, turning back to his friend with a laugh.

"So Spence..." Tala said slyly. "What do you wanna do? We could have some fun too." He wiggled his eyebrows, before they both started laughing. They were almost like brothers, and Tala knew they would never do what their two friends were doing in the car.

"Tal, can I ask you a question?" The blond asked.

"You just did." Tala laughed at his own joke, before turning serious again. "Of course you can. What's up?"

"Can I kiss you?" That shocked Tala. As far as he knew, Spencer was as straight as they came. "It's just, I'm kinda curious what it would be like to kiss a guy, and you're my friend, so I thought you would be a good person to ask."

Tala was silent for a few moments. "And I'm sure the fact that I'm gay, had nothing to do with you choosing me?" Spencer looked like he was about to protest, like he was worried he offended him, when he was cut off. "No, it's fine. I guess we could give it a try."

They were hesitant for a few moments, before they started to kiss. It was timid at first, before Spencer pushed the red-head up against his care. The smaller boy started to run his hands through the other boys hair, as the kissing became more passionate. But it was short lived, as they pulled apart.

"So..." The red-head said, not really able to look his friend in the eye.

"Yeah." Spencer said, as he leaned against his car. "Is it just me or was that a bit awkward? Don't get me wrong, you're one hell of a kisser. I don't know, it's just..."

"Awkward?" Tala offered up. "Yeah, I would agree." He just sat there for a moment, nodding, still not looking at his friend. "I feel like I just made out with my brother."

That was all it took to break the tension, as both boys started to laugh. "That's... Yeah. That's a pretty accurate description." The blond boy ran a hand through his hair, before turning to look at his friend. "Never again?"

"Never again." The red-head said, turning a smile at his friend. "Well, looks like they're done." Tala nodded his head to the back window that was opening, with their purple haired friend saying that it was almost Rei's curfew. They said their good nights, and Tala made his way inside, not missing the fact that Kai was watching him from his window.

A/N: So, whatcha think? I'm sure you can imagine how Kai is going to react to what he saw. Well, I hope you liked it. Next chap should be up soon!


	8. Chapter 8 Peepshow

A/N: So, whatcha think? I'm sure you can imagine how Kai is going to react to what he saw. Well, I hope you liked it. Next chap should be up soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue?

Warning: Tehehe. This story is full of naughtiness, do you think that is gonna change now?

A/N: Here's the newest chapter! Yay! I hope everybody likes. The last chapter didn't get any reviews, so that was a little discouraging, but I'm going to keep on keeping on until this story is done!

Chapter 8: Peepshow

Tala locked the door behind himself, as he slipped off his shoes. He wondered just how much Kai had seen. Well, if Kai didn't see anything, he was in the clear. If he did see something, the red-head knew he was gonna get some heat for it. Deciding he really didn't care, he ran up the steps, and headed to his room.  
Turning on the lights, he threw his keys on his desk. He looked out his window, and saw sitting there. When they made eye contact, Kai stood up, and walked over to his bed, before flopping down on his stomach.

Tala watched him pick up what looked like sheet music, and looked at it in a bored manner. This gave the young red-head an idea.  
Heading over to his computer, he turned on one of his favorite playlist. Just because he was home, didn't mean he was done partying yet. As Super Psycho Love came out of his speakers, he started dancing around his room.

He had been so stressed with everything since school had started. First he had all the issues with Kai, and quitting band. Now he was working so hard to make sure the band was on their A game. Just letting go and dancing was like therapy for him. Brian really had a great idea having them all go out together.  
As the song came to an end, he noticed his blue haired neighbor, watching him from his position on the bed. Knowing what song would becoming on next, Tala formed a devious plan. He knew he really shouldn't mess with Kai, but he wanted to push a few buttons.

The song switched over to "I Get Off' and Tala made sure that his dancing was a bit more sensual. Playing up to the fact that he knew Kai was watching him, he started to unbutton his shirt. Listening to the lyrics, he continued to tease.

"And I could close the curtains," drifted through the speakers, as he pulled his curtains together. "But this is too much fun." And he through them back open. He watched as Kai moved over to his window to get a better view.

He turned his back to the older boy, and pulled his shirt off, dropping it to the floor. He continued dancing, putting on a show for the other boy. He had no clue why he was doing this, all he knew was, he was having fun. He was curious as to how Kai would respond.  
He turned around, and was surprised to see the other boy had turned his light off, and was no longer in his room. "Guess he didn't like the show." the red-head said to himself as he went back to dancing.

"I wouldn't say that." With a start, Tala turned around, and saw Kai sitting on the windowsill. Kai answered his confuse look before he even had to ask a question. "The tree. It's not like it's the first time I've climbed in your window."

"Yeah. I just didn't expect you to do it again. Incase you forgot, we aren't together anymore. Your choice." The red-head said, as the other boy climbed through his window.  
Kai just shrugged at the other boy. "Well, with that little dance, what were you expecting me to do?" He stepped closer to the other boy, and in moments they were kissing. He wasn't even sure which of them had initiated it, but he didn't have a problem with it.

The bluenette placed his hands behind the smaller boy's thighs, and lifted him, making him wrap his legs around his waist. He walked across the room, carrying the other boy, until they both fell on the bed. In a blur of kisses, and hands, it didn't take long until they were both undressed.

There was a pause, and Tala started to laugh, causing the other boy to stare at him in confusion. "This song." was all he said, as he started humming along. He kissed Kai, and pulled him closer, as he continued to hum. It wasn't long before he was singing along. "Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh."

Kai just shook his head at the younger boy, as he slowly entered him. It wasn't the first time Tala had done something odd while they were having sex, and if Kai had anything to say about it, it wouldn't be the last.

He began moving inside of the other, with the little red-head singing between kisses. Listening to the words coming out of Tala's mouth, Kai decided that this was definitely a good song for sex. "Hold my arms above my head, and push my face into the bed, cause I'm a screamer baby make me a mute."

As tempting as that may be, Kai rather loved hearing the other boy, and had no intention of muffling him. He matched his pace with the music, and hissed in pain as the other boy dug his nails into his back. Rolling them over, so that Tala was now on top, they continued with their rhythm.

Sitting up, with the other boy still in his lap, the bluenette grabbed a handful of crimson locks, and pulled. He watched as Tala arched his back, as his head followed Kai's hand. Slowly, he lifted the other boy back up, and removed his hand from his hair. Almost gently, he moved his hand down, until it was around the red-heads neck.  
Almost as quick as a snake, he grabbed the other boy, and spun them over once more, slamming him into the bed. He thrust hard, as he pinned the other boy down. There was a time when he was nervous doing this. He had always worried that he was going to seriously hurt the smaller boy. But it was what the other boy wanted. He liked it rough, and Kai quickly learned that he like to dominate Tala.

This may have been what lead to some of the more, unhealthy, aspects of their relationship, but it was understood that this is what both of them wanted. Tala had somebody to treat him like he wasn't some delicate little piece of glass, like he looked. Kai was able to work out his aggression, and be in control like no other place.

Placing his other hand on Tala's ribs, for support, Kai picked up speed. He could feel the other boy digging his nails into the wrist as he tightened his hold on the delicate neck. He watched as the other boy slowly started to flutter his eyes, having problems keeping them open. He dropped his head to the other boy's ear, as he let go. "You okay?" he asked, slowing down a bit.

He felt Soft hair move against his face, as Tala nodded. Giving a few more rough thrust, he felt Tala release himself against his stomach. Having the younger boy spasm around him, it wasn't long until he followed after.

Rolling over, so he wouldn't crush the smaller boy, he laid back against the pillows. "Damn." He looked over, and watched as Tala tried to regain his breath. It was then that he noticed the large hand print on the small ribcage. "I'm sorry." the bluenette said, leaning down, and planting soft kisses on the red skin.

"No worries." Tala said, as he stretched out. He gave a soft smile, as the kisses made their way up to his lips. "Kai. Is there any way you could stay the night?" He tensed, as Kai sighed, and rested their foreheads together.

His eyes followed Kai as he rolled over, and got up. He regretted asking him now, afraid of the fight that was bound to happen. Which is why he was so surprised, when the older boy turned off the light. It was only moments before he got back in bed, crawling under the sheets. "C'mon Tal.' he said, lifting the sheets up so the other boy could crawl under them too.

Tala sighed in content, as he felt arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to the older boy. Soft kisses were littered across his face, and though he couldn't see much in the dark, he could see Kai's eyes shining brightly. "Just this once."

Settling in, the red-head had a small smile on his lips. This is how things should always be, but if this was the last time, he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

A/N: So there is the new chapter. I hope it goes over better than the last one.


	9. Chapter 9 What Happens After

Warning: Tala and Kai are going to have sex in this story! Incase you didn't already know. Don't like, Don't read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Damn!

A/N:GabZ, thanks for the review. And no worries, I don't expect you to review every chapter. (as nice as that would be) I was more directing it at the 400+ other people who have read this. Also, You may be right about Kai, but we shall see. ;)

Chapter 9: What Happens After

Tala woke up the next morning, with a soft smile on his face, as memories of the night before resurfaced. He rolled over, and put his arm across the place where Kai was. It only took a few moments, though, for him to realize that the spot where the older boy should have been, was empty. Bolting up, all he could feel, was disappointment. He should have known better. And he did. He knew that Kai wouldn't be there when he woke up, but that didn't mean he couldn't hope.

"Morning." When Tala heard that voice, he slowly turned his head. There was no way that this was really happening. He had to still be asleep, because the bluenete couldn't possibly be sitting at his desk.

"You're still here?" he asked causing the other boy to raise an eyebrow.

The older boy stood up, and began to walk over to the window. "Sorry. I thought you wanted me here." He threw his leg over the frame, but was stopped, before he could make it out the window.

"Wait!" The red-head nearly jumped out of his bed, wanting to stop the other boy from leaving. "I didn't mean it like that." He settled back onto his bed, as Kai found a seat on the window frame. "It's just... I don't know. I guess I just expected that you would leave before I got up."

The bluenette made his way back across the room, before kneeling on the bed. "I said I'd stay, didn't I?" When he received a nod, he took the smaller boy's face in his hands before briefly kissing him. "I didn't want to wake you, so I got out of bed."

"That makes sense." Tala said. He received an almost sarcastic 'Yeah' in response. Resisting his urge to roll his eyes at the older boy, he noticed the other boy was still lightly holding his face. Feeling brave, he leaned up until they were only a breath away from each other, and stopped.

Kai, knowing what the other one was thinking, didn't give it a second thought. He leaned forward, and sealed their lips together. It was slow, and passionate, as he pressed the smaller boy back against the bed. Only a sheet separating his clothed body from the naked one bellow him.

He slipped his hand under the smaller boy, and ran his hand down his smooth back, before resting at his hip. He froze for a moment, looking into his blue eyes. He gave one more kiss before starting to pull away. He turned his back on the redhead, and ran his hands through his hair.

"Did I do something wrong?" Tala asked, starring at the back before him.

The bluenette only shook his head, before quickly turning, and roughly grabbing the other boy. He crushed their lips together, and slammed the smaller boy onto the bed. His kissing became animalistic, and needy before suddenly stopping. "God Tal." he said, resting his head beside the confused boy's. "I love you so much. You do know that, right?"

The young redhead just looked up at the ceiling, not really knowing what to say. "I.. Um... I just... I don't understand."

"I've told you," He said littering the pale face benieth him with kisses. "I can't be with you. I never said I didn't want to." He sealed their lips together again, and moved his hands down to the blanket.

As he started pulling it away, he felt a pair of thin arms wrap around his neck. It wasn't long before he started removing his clothes, the younger boy beneath him helping. "I love you." He whispered against the others lips. "I love you so much."

"Tala, it's time to get u..." The two boys pulled away, and looked over at the now opened door, where Tala's mother was standing. She quickly turned around faced the wall. "I'm so sorry." She said, her face turning an impressive shade of red. "Just get dressed and meet me down stairs."

As she closed the door, Kai darted off the bed. "Shit." he said, as he pulled his pants back on. "Shit! I knew this would fucking happen!" He continued to redress, as the little redhead just watched him.

"I'm sorry." Tala said frantically. He got off the bed, and began dressing also. He wasn't really sure what he was sorry for, but with Kai in this kind of mood, apologizing seemed like the right thing to do. "Kai, please... I'm sorry, okay?" he said, still hearing a string of curses coming out of the other boy's mouth, as he continued to dress.

"Shut up!" The older boy said, running a hand through his hair. "Just shut the fuck up! And stop fucking apologizing." he continued pacing through the room as the other boy dressed, but stopped when he saw Tala still at his yelling. "It's not your fault." It wasn't nice, but it was the best Kai could offer as an apology. "Let's just go get this over with." And with that, he walked out of the room.

Tala's mom was waiting in the kitchen when the two boys found their way down stairs. She starred out the window, cup of coffee in hand. She didn't even turn when they entered the room, but still knew they were there. "So..." She said, putting her cup on the counter, before turning around and facing the two boys. "How long has this been going on?"

The red-head was the first to speak. "Over a year. We broke things off a few months ago, but we seem to have found our way back together." He couldn't look his mom in the eye. Too afraid of what he might see. Rejection maybe. He wouldn't be able to handle that.

"I see." She said, back straight as a board. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Surprised by how gentle that question sounded, Tala locked eyes with his mother. He was surprised to see that she wasn't angry, just sad.. "I guess I... We, were afraid you would be angry."

"Of course not!" She said, walking over and hugging her son. "You are who you are, Tala, and your father and I will love you no matter what." she gave a soft smile, before promptly smacking him on the back of the head. "Besides, I hope you don't think we didn't know you were gay! We've known for years. I'm just surprised that I found you with Kai! That isn't something a mother should ever have to walk in on."

Tala was surprised. His family knew? And they were okay with it? All this time, he had been nervous about coming out, when they already knew. It was then, that he realized, Kai was standing there, not really part of the conversation. But that wasn't going to last for long.

"And you!" His mother said, turning to the other boy in the room. "Who do you think you are? You deflower my baby, and then keep it a secret for a whole year!" She walked over to the bluenette, and gave him a harsh glare, before it turned into a smile. "Kai, you are always welcome here. You know that, right?" When she received a hesitant nod she continued. "I do think we should tell your parents abo..."

"No!" Kai cut in quickly. "They can't know. They can't. Nobody can!"

"Alright." he blue eyed woman said. "We don't have to tell them. It can be our little secret. But Kai, they probably already know."

"They can't know!" The older of the two boys said again. He was starting to panic, as he backed into the wall. "If they know, then He will know." He slid down the wall, running his hands through his hair.

"Who will know Kai?" Tala's mom asked, after telling her son to get Kai some water. He grabbed a bottle from the fridge, before walking over, and knelling beside the other boy. He offered the him the bottle of water, before taking his free hand in his own.

The older boy started to calm down. "My grandfather. He is very 'traditional'. I guess that's a nice way of saying he is close minded as fuck." He took a drink from his water bottle, as he tightened his grip on Tala's hand.

"Why does it matter if he knows? What's the worst he can do?" Tala asked.

There was a moment before there was an answer. "Ruin my life?" There was another pause before he continued. "When I was born, he made it very clear to my parents that HE was going to be paying for my schooling, so they never saved any money for me. Hell, who do you think is paying for me to go to such a good privet school? If he finds out I'm a fag, he will cut me off."

The woman in the room spoke up. "That's not so bad. I mean, it isn't a great situation, but it could be worse. Your tuition is already paid for the year, so he can't stop you from attending. And there is always financial aid. Worse Case scenario, I help you file for it."

The older boy snorted. "Except... There is the fact that he has connections. He knows the head of admissions at IUP. He would make sure I never get in. And he would tell the Calveliers. That drum core is still run with boy scout traditions. They wont let an openly gay teen in. Let alone lead them."

Things started to click for Tala. It made perfect sense. Kai had broken up with him just before his Grandfather came to visit them for a few weeks. Of course Kai couldn't have him around with that bigot in his house. Knowing that, he couldn't stay mad at the other boy. Even after all that he had put him through.


End file.
